1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sheets for mattresses. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of a fitted sheet for a child's sleeping mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitted sheets having elastic strips sewn into the bottom in order to gather the bottom of the sheet inward thereby securely holding the sheet onto a mattress are well known.